Jordan Sands
Jordan Sands is a beautiful but clumsy tomboy who the world hasn't gotten around to noticing yet. She has a few close friends and a loving family, but it will still take a radical transformation to get her out of her shell. Lucky for her, Jordan is about to transform beyond her wildest dreams and take the thrill ride of her life. Played by "Victorious " star Victoria Justice, Jordan is the ultimate girl next door. When her family visits Romania, on the trail of a long lost relative, she has a supernatural experience that would make her stand out in any neighborhood! And I really think when she saw Paulina Personally Story in Movie In The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, Jordan Sands is a clumsy ordinary girl who is the woman of the family after their mother's death. She lived with her brother Hunter Sands and her father David Sands. She tries to get her father to get closer to other women, like she invited their neighbor to come have dinner with the family. One day, the Sands family gets a letter from Wolfsberg, Romania. That says that they are going to live in Dragomir Ducovic mansion: Wolfsberg Manor. As they are in Romania, a taxi picks up the Sands. Jordan screams when she sees a black dog in the taxi car. When they get to Wolfsberg Manor, Madame Varcolac leads them to their rooms. In the morning, her and Hunter go to town to get some groceries. At the store she meets Goran, a clumsy attractive butcher. That night, the wi-fi router goes down while talking to her friends at a party. She tells Hunter to fix it. While looking for the router, they find that the connection is the best behind a bookcase. Inside, they find a hidden lab. While Hunter fixes the router, Jordan drops a beaker called "L.B. 217" when Hunter scares her. Then, Madame Varcolac walks in to see what the noise is, but they get away in a small little room, and Jordan steps on the glass in the process. After Madame Varcolac leaves, Hunter and Jordan are chased out by bats! Hunter then gets the glass out of her foot. In the middle of the night, Jordan wakes up with nightmares. The next day at breakfast, even though she is a vegetarian Jordan eats the rest of the bacon and sausage, with no one looking. In town she starts to act weird around Hunter, like hugging him and asking him akward questions. She smells cotton candy from a little girl, and hears and plays in the park with dogs. Jordan then accepts a date with Goran. When getting ready for her date, she tries waxing off her hairy legs, but her hair grows back immediently. Her eyes also turn blue for a brief second. Hunter asks if she is okay, and she says she's fine. During her date with Goran, she acts very quirky. She dances around and does flips on rails that are 20 feet in the air! Hunter interrupts their date, worried that Jordan's planning on eating Goran. Jordan becomes angry at Hunter for ruining their romantic evening and leaves, by scaling and jumping off a building. Running home, she uses her new strength to stop Paulina's car. Hunter rushes home after her and enters her room to find out she turned into a werewolf. Jordan almost attacks him, but she jumps out the window instead and runs into the woods. The next morning, Jordan (in human form) wasn't hungry at breakfast (because she ate a wild boar the night before). Her and Hunter fight about Jordan being a werewolf and he says he has "highly trained professionals". They end up being his two friends, who share nearly the same liking to supernatural creatures as Hunter does. They tell her that she needs to find a way to become a human again before the full moon goes down the very night. Very mad and upset, Jordan goes downstairs, jumping over the side of the staircase in the process, and leaves the castle. She walks through town, sad about the concept of her never being human again. She passes her Great Great Uncle Dragomir's grave and asks for his help/advise. Later, words appear on the grave. Madame Varcolac and Hunter confront each other behind the bookshelf, while Hunter attempts to look for a cure for Jordan. Madame Varcolac admits to Hunter that she is aware of Jordan's condition and how she had lived among a werewolf her entire life. Hunter and Madame V meet Jordan at the graveyard after she calls Hunter saying that she had found something. Jordan and Hunter translate the writing to the grave and Madame V says that it's a way to reverse the werewolf curse. Then Madame Varcolac says that the vampires are coming back. At the town market, the three of them go to get ingredients and Jordan and Goran talk about how Goran liked the clumsy Jordan. During the talk, Jordan looks down to see her nails turned into claws. So, Hunter and Jordan must hurry to the castle. Outside rushing to get out Jordan and Hunter were wondering how they were getting back to wolfs berg manor, they bomb into Paulina. Paulina said they had to stop bumping into each other (despite it being the first time they've met). but Pualina gave them a ride to the castle. In the car Jordan in the front seat, Pauline was saying how wolfs berg is so beautiful when the sun goes and asks Jordan about it. Jordan who was trying to painfully hold in the transformation couldn't respond and had the right side of her head covered. We the side of Jordan who while Paulina was talking about her being a night owl as Jordan lifted her head up and painfully squinted and then lowered it back down. As the ride was along Paulina asks Jordan is she's feeling okay, to which Jordan now with a much deeper voice says "yes", but clears her through and says she's fine. Jordan then lifted her head up again as Paulina said she noticed a change in her when she got to here as Jordan tilts her head and makes another painful squint meaning she can't hold it in any longer. Then Jordan feels weird as she looks at the side mirrors and pushes the left part of her hair to see her ears are now pointed. Hunter seeing this lifts her hood over so Paulina can't see her ears. Paulina begins to talk some more as Jordan looks her way with long sharp teeth and blue eyes as she was about to attack Paulina but Hunter pushed her to the over side of the car at the last second. So Hunter gives her sun glasses to cover her eyes, as Paulina is just confused with this. The car breaks down who Paulina said that she just died and goes to fix. Jordan tells Hunter that she can't hold it in for much longer and said that it's not like going to the bathrooom. Hunter and Jordan leave the car after hearing weird sounds only for them to be the sounds of vampires. Jordan and Hunter find out that Paulina is a vampire and are shoved into the trunk of a taxi. In the taki without any service to worn dad, Jordan now with side burns and a werewolf face tells Hunter when they open the trunk he has to make a run for it. Hunter didn't want to leave but Jordan says as she'll be fine as she disappears. At Paulina's place the vampires open the trunk and Jordan (in werewolf form) attacks them, while Hunter runs off to warn their dad, who is on a date with Paulina. Hunter and David make it to the mine where Jordan is kept, locked to a chain in a chair, where Paulina almost shoots her with a silver bullet. After Hunter turns into a werewolf, he breaks the chains that Jordan is locked to and goes to fight the vampires, while David takes Jordan to Madame Varcolac. Hunter howls when the vampires lock him to the ground, and Jordan rushes to him. She fights off the vampires, by pushing them into the sunlight. Paulina fights Hunter and Jordan (in half-werewolf form) pushes Paulina into a coffin. The sunlight shines into the coffin and burns Paulina. At the castle, Madame Varcolac gets blood from Hunter, the last ingredient, and Jordan becomes a human again. Goran gives Jordan another chance and they watch Hunter (in werewolf form) howl and the moon as the "Great Protector of Wolfsberg" At school, Jordan is now the beautiful and popular girl. She is asked to the prom by her crush, but says no because she already has a date. Tiffany throws a soccer ball at her and catches it in one hand. At the end, the Sands are shown to be having a happy and peaceful life. Trivia * In the car scene when Jordan goes to check her ear, for just a few frames you can see a pair off long claws, then when Jodan puts puts the sunglasses on her claws can be seen again but longer. * Jordan and Hunters clothes disappear when Transforming. Gallery Category:Werewolves Category:Photos Category:Videos